Dancing With Fire
by ADeathlyPale
Summary: Sheik was a fire performer for the Sheikah troupe. Legendary in Hyrule, but feared and hated as well. Now, he travels alone and happens upon another blonde haired fire dancer. What will become of this? And what happened to the Sheikah? Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't written any type of story in a very long, so I hope I'm doing well so far. ^.^ This story will contain yaoi, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Sheik in this story is male, not Zelda in disguise. If you don't like that, than like I said, don't read this story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of it's characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Dancing With Fire<strong>

* * *

><p>I couldn't keep my eyes off of him and the way his body moved when he danced. It was breathtaking. The flames flickered around his body as he spun, the tiny balls of fire shining brightly in the dull grey of twilight. I was amazed. He was <em>truly <em>good at what he does. His blonde hair was pushed back with a head band, his hair lying flat against his head to keep the fire from singeing his locks. He was beautiful. The man was wearing baggy dark brown pants that hung loosely on his hips. He was not wearing a shirt, and upon his neck was adorned a necklace made from shark teeth. I watched as he took another spin, the poi swinging behind his back gracefully as he brought them back down into a butterfly pattern. His body moved in perfect rhythm to the music as he danced.

I stood there, watching the man intently. I was wearing skin tight blue pants. The blue long-sleeved shirt I had on was just as tight. Something was missing though. I couldn't help but frown as I looked down at my clothes. Normally there was a red eye emblazoned in the center of that shirt, but for now, I had it covered. _I can't have anyone recognizing me, now can I? _My kind aren't exactly welcome in most places. To emphasize that fact, I had a cowl over my head to hide my face. To be honest, I was proud of my heritage. I didn't like hiding myself from the world, but it had to be done. Sighing, I returned my gaze to the lithe body of the fire dancer and once again I was enraptured by the elegance portrayed by this man.

The drummers slowed down the tempo of their tribal drums and the man slowed down his poi along with them, moving them back and forth. He moved his hips in tune with the beat, his poi spinning in front, behind, and then side to side. _It was seductive._ His cerulean eyes locked onto mine and he grinned. _Bastard. _He knew I was staring. I couldn't help it. His muscles flexed as he spun the poi around his body leisurely. He just _had_ to be shirtless, didn't he? I shifted and pulled my cowl further up my face to hide my blush. The man kept his eyes on mine as he brought his _toys_ up above his head into a drawn out four-beat windmill. I gaped as he opened his arms back up into compound circles and spun the poi slowly in perfect flower patterns. You could see the petals clearly as the fire left tracers in the wake of his spins.

He smiled as he brought his poi back in front of his body, moving into three, five, and then seven beat weaves. When he got to a nine beat, I scoffed. _Show off. _I spun poi myself, but I had yet to get past a three beat weave. I was no where near as good as this man. Hell, I didn't even feel myself good enough to even attempt spinning with fire yet. He seemed to have complete control over his planes. It was like his poi were an extension of his own body. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face and I almost drooled. _Almost._ I do not drool, damn it!

The sun drifted further down the horizon and with it, the poi this man spun so gracefully became increasingly more vivid. I was entranced. The beat of the drums sped up and he leapt into the air. He spun in a full circle with the poi spinning in an orbital at the front of his body, chasing each other in a small circle. _Simply amazing_, I thought to myself as he landed fluidly, kicking up sand from the beach when he hit the ground. I found myself glancing at the water from the ocean. The fire from the dancer's poi reflected off the surface beautifully. I sighed in content.

This was why I started spinning. _I wanted to be that good. _Truly, I am a performer at heart and this would be yet another skill with which to entertain. It was relaxing and I already spun staff, so why not? I could imagine myself doing the very same thing as this man. I continued to watch when, unfortunately, the drumming stopped abruptly and the man's dance was over. _Damn. _The small crowd surrounding him applauded briefly before departing, probably headed back to the small village that wasn't too far off. Ordon I think it was called.

Why did it have to be _over? _I was a little frustrated at that. I contemplated going over there and asking him for another dance, but I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't even notice the man was walking towards me. _Shit, _I thought. _What do I say?_

"Hi there," he said with a smirk, eyes glistening. "I noticed you watching me." He paused. "Why are you over here by yourself?" He pulled off the headband, blonde hair falling into place and framing his face. It was dark, but even then I could tell how bright his hair was. _Like the sun, _I thought to myself, _how fitting._

"I was," I said nonchalantly, moving a lock of silver hair out of my eyes. I ignored the last part. "You were very good." _I couldn't keep my eyes off of him._

"Thanks." He smiled at me, which soon turned into a frown. "Ummm... what's with that cowl? Are you a performer here?"

"Sort of." _I lied. _"Not today though."

"Oh...well, ok. Can't you take it off then?" He questioned inquisitively.

"No," I said bluntly. "I... get cold easily." _I was not, under any circumstances, taking off my cowl!_

"Oh..." He wasn't convinced. "Well, anyway, you should come back tomorrow night." He waggled his eyebrows, "I'll be doing another set," he said in a sing song voice, to which I rolled my eyes. _How childish._

"Maybe." _I'll definitely come back._

_ "_By the way," he started, "what's your name? Mine's Link." He scratched the back of his head nervously. _Where was that confidence you had just a minute ago._

"Shadow", I thought quickly, to which he looked at me skeptically. _Damn, how original_, I thought. _He can't know my real name though._

"Is that really your name?" He inquired, apparently seeing right through my ruse. I had no reply.

"Well, anyway," he frowned, "I'll see you around. Goodbye... Shadow." Link said the last part sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Goodbye Link."

I watched him climb back into his caravan, probably to drink and enjoy himself before joining the rest of his troupe in slumber. It made me miss my own troupe.

_Yes, _I thought, _I'll definitely come back tomorrow._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of it's characters. **

**This story will contain yaoi. Don't say I didn't warn you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p><em>A bloodcurdling scream awoke me from my slumber. I gasped and sat up quickly, ripping the blankets off my body. I ran from my room and tore open the curtains from the back of the caravan. It was an inferno. Trees were set ablaze left and right. My family, the Sheikah, were fighting for their lives against an enemy I'd never seen before. I couldn't believe what was happening. There was so much blood.<em>

_ "Impa!" I cried, tears running down my face full force. "What's happening?"_

_ "Sheik! Run! Get out of here!" She screamed. "Get the fuck out of here!" I watched her parry another attack, contemplating whether or not to run. My aunt cleaved through another soldier, his blood spilling onto the already blood-soaked ground of the forest floor. The forest was on fire! Everyone could die, including the soldiers themselves. I couldn't understand why anyone would go through this much trouble to wipe us out. _

_ "Die witch!" A heavily armored guard shrieked, charging towards her with a wicked looking battle axe. Her eyes widened, but she held her ground, sword raised in preparation._

_ "Impa!" I bawled, picking up a sword I found off the body of a nearby dead soldier. My hands grasped the hilt firmly and I barreled towards the guard._

_ "Sheik, no!" Impa shouted, but I ignored her. I..._

I almost screamed. My heart was pounding in my chest. _Goddamn it._ _I thought I was done with this. _Slowly unzipping my sleeping bag and slipping myself out of it, I stood up to stretch. My breathing was still labored and now my neck ached. Sighing, I looked around me. It was early morning. The forest was dim and grey but you could see glimpses of the pink and orange hues of dawn peeking up over the horizon. It calmed me somewhat. Those dreams always made me miserable. Luckily for me, I hadn't had one of those in a long time. _Why were they coming back now?_

After eating a light breakfast, I decided to meditate to clear my thoughts. I sat down in a full lotus in a clearing near the bank of a river. My eyes fell shut and I took deep breathes. _In and out, _I thought to myself, my chest expanding and contracting with every breath. It was relaxing. I could hear the faint sound of water and the chirping of birds. I don't know how long I sat there, but by the time I opened my eyes, the sun's light was beginning to ebb.

It was time to go see the fire dancing troupe again. Walking over to a hollowed out tree, I picked up my staves and my bag from their hiding place and made my way back to the beach. There was a faint smile on my face as I sauntered towards the spot from last night. _I get to see him again._

When I arrived, there were a few people stretching and getting ready for their performance. A small crowd stood near the caravan, waiting patiently for the show to begin. "Shadow!" Link yelled, waving me over. He had an intoxicatingly jubilant smile on his face. _Like a child. _

"Hello Link."

Upon seeing my staves his smile, if it was possible, got bigger and brighter. "Are you going to perform tonight?" At my silent nod, his eyes lit up. "Good! I can't wait!"

I sat down on a stump along the tree line that bordered the shore and waited. I watched as Link wandered around the encampment grabbing different supplies they would need for the dancing. He grabbed fuel containers and took all of the fire toys out of the caravan. The man then placed a bucket off to the side of the dancer's circle, obviously used for fueling. A few minutes later, Link came back, beaming. He held out a hand for me, but I shook it off and sat up on my own. However, it didn't seem to deter him in the least and he merely smiled at me.

"Follow me, Shadow. There are some people I want you to meet." I did as told, and he brought me to a group of people seated around a fire on the other side of the caravan. "Everyone! This is Shadow. He'll be performing with us tonight."

"Hi! I'm Kaara," a young woman with light brown hair told me excitedly, her dark eyes subtly looking me over.

"I am Derek," said a short haired brunette man, stretching out a hand for me to take. Hesitantly, I took it and he gave me a smile.

"And this quiet fellow here is Vahn!" Link told me exuberantly. A nod was all I got in acknowledgment from the man. His stare was unnerving. I noticed that they were all wearing nearly the same brown color. Their clothes appeared to have been made from animal skins, quite possibly by someone in their group from the looks of it. Kaara was wearing a skirt that fell just short of her knees and a top that showed off her more prominent features along with most of her abdomen. _This'll be interesting. I arrived too late last night to see the others dance._

The sun had fallen further down the horizon. It was completely dark by the time they decided it was time to start dancing and rightfully so. Kaara wanted to go first. She was a belly dancer who used fire fans to accent her routine. She made her way over to to the iron bucket and grabbed a fuel container. The woman slowly poured the fuel over her fans. Afterwards, she taped it against the side of the bucket to remove the excess before lighting up. When Derek and Vahn began to play the drums, Kaara started to dance. Her coin belt rattled as she shimmied her hips from side to side. She rose the fans up and down, moving them in time with her hips. It was mesmerizing. She was a really good dancer. Her eyes caught sight of me and she smiled lasciviously. I wasn't perturbed in the slightest. She was truly a beautiful woman, but my preferences lay elsewhere. I would have to let her know if she tried anything.

Kaara moved fluently with her fans. She did throws and would catch them expertly behind her back a few seconds later. She twisted and turned, doing figure eights and horizontal shimmies with her hips. The tremors caused her coin belt to rattle and the sound was pleasing to the ears. When her dance was finally over, there was a collective groan from many of the men in the crowd and their wives gave them not so pleased glares. They had enjoyed the dance a little too much. I snickered inwardly.

"Why don't you go next, Shadow?" Link asked me, suddenly appearing next to me. "I talked it over with my troupe and we're all anxious to see what you can do."

My lips quirked up in a slight grin. How could I refuse? I walked over to the bucket and took my time properly fueling my staves. Vahn started off with a simple break beat and the others soon joined in. Link was playing an ocarina, a wonderful addition that I didn't get to experience last night, while Kaara was using a tampourine. I stretched my arms out to the side, a staff in each hand, and began twirling. I started off with a simple two beat. All eyes were on me as I spun, doing simple twists and turns. My hips moved with the beat of the drums and my staves were perfectly synchronized with the rhythm my body created. I paid close attention to the notes flowing from Link's fingertips as I danced. He was a damn good musician. I didn't recognize any of the melodies he played and so came to the conclusion that he was most likely improvising the entire thing. It made me smile. _A dancer and a musician, _I thought. _Wonderful. _I continued dancing until loud foot steps broke me out of my reverie. They sounded like marching.

"Sheikah! Where are you, Sheikah?" Armed soldiers were walking our way andI gasped, nearly dropping one of my staves. However, I quickly began twirling again to avoid drawing suspicion. People were staring and I got worried when a guard made his way directly towards us. _They can't recognize me, _I thought_. I'm wearing my cowl. There is no need to worry. _I kept trying to reassure myself of that, but I was growing more panicked the closer they got.

"Have any of you seen a Sheikah traveling through here?" The rest of the soldiers circled the area, obviously attempting to block off any means of escape. They were sloppy, however, and some of them were obviously mere neophytes.I smirked. _They've underestimated me. _I couldn't believe they would send novices to oversee my capture. The troopers were all carrying torches and though some of them were pretty inexperienced, I felt an odd sense of foreboding come over me. It was all too familiar. I had stopped spinning by this point and was putting out my staves in a bucket of water when a soldier walked over to me.

"You! Remove the cowl!" The soldier ordered.

"Why? I've done nothing wrong."

"Do it or I'll have you arrested for-" Before he could finish, I bashed the side of his head with one of my staves. It took two quick strikes before the man was down and there was a large dent in his helmet. _It couldn't be helped. _The villagers shrieked at my display of violence, running wildly in different directions in a mad attempt to get away. Meanwhile, the dancers began to pile into the caravan.

"Its the Sheikah! Surround him!" Another warrior shouted. _Shit, _I thought,while removing a few throwing knifes from the inside of my boot. I let loose two knifes from my nimble fingers. Within seconds, they collided with the skulls of two soldiers and they were dead on impact. Their bodies quickly dropped. However, more were making their way towards me, swords and shields raised. There were too many of them to fight alone and I had no idea what I was going to do.

"Shadow! Get in the caravan! Come on, let's go!" Link shouted at me. I needed no other invitation. I quickly jumped in after him, tossing my staves and my bag into the back. I had a hard time getting my breathing under control. _How did they find me? _The caravan took off at an alarming rate and I could hear the guards scrambling to catch up. However, they were no match for the caravan's horses. It wasn't long before I couldn't hear the guards anymore, but they would keep coming for me. Nevertheless, I was safe... for now.

"Why did you help me?" I questioned Link suspiciously. _I barely knew the guy! _"You know who I am now."

"Because I wanted to," he told me, brushing a lock of golden hair out of his eyes. His body was gleaming with sweat. "I don't care who you are." _There's that impossibly bright smile again._

"Well?" He was looking at me expectantly. "Aren't you going to say anything? I just saved your life." To be honest, I really didn't know what to say. It was all so surreal.

"I apologize, " I said slowly, searching for the right words. I paused for a moment to catch my breath. "Look Link. I... thank you, but I'm afraid now you'll be hunted too. They'll know you helped me." I sighed. "I just don't understand why you would do this to yourself... and to your troupe..." I couldn't believe this. _I just damned them all_. _And he let me!_ "Why would you go through so much trouble for someone you barely know? I can't help but think you're a bit foolish."

"Not foolish, compassionate," he told me. "Would you rather I left you there?"

I quirked an eyebrow at him. "Obviously not. I just don't see what you get out of this."

"Well, I couldn't just leave you there! They would've killed you!" He was breathing heavily, obviously angry. "I saw the look in their eyes. They were not intending to bring you in alive." His eyes went soft and he gave me a slight grin. "Since we're going to be traveling together for awhile, why don't you tell me your name?"

"I told you, it's-"

"Your REAL name?"

"Fine."

"Well?" He gave me an annoyed look.

"It's Sheik. My name is Sheik."

He smiled at me. _What a bother._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took me so long to update. My dog died a few days ago and needless to say, I've been pretty distracted. . Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them. I'm flattered that anyone bothered to review at all, actually. :3 This is my first story in awhile, so I wasn't quite sure if I was rusty or not. I've already started on the third chapter and I hope to be done sometime this week. Feel free to give me any ideas or critique you may have to offer. Enjoy! ^^<strong>

**Michael**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ha! I'll bet you guys weren't expecting to hear from me again. I should probably start making these chapters longer, but I figured I made you guys wait long enough. 16 reviews for two relatively short chapters! Honestly, I'm surprised, but not at all disappointed! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of it's characters. However, I do own Kaara, Derek, and Vahn. Beware the yaoi!**

* * *

><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>I didn't pay much attention to the caravan when I first laid eyes on it. However, after being rescued and stuck in it for a few days, I had come to recognize it's beauty. The wooden construction was fairly large, more so than most. It was no house, but it did have all of the necessities. The wood was made from oak and the inside was shiny from some type of furnish. Overall, it had a very elegant appearance to it with it's ornate wooden carvings on the outside. A lush red carpet covered nearly the entire floor space in what was deemed as the sitting room, which was primarily used for relaxing. The three performers I had met seemed to be living fairly well, despite living their lives almost constantly on the road. The place was equipped with three small bedrooms, and even though they were more like closets than anything else, it was enough to live comfortably. A small space in the sitting room was used for food and water storage. In one corner there was also a cabinet for fire wood. It was nice, and if the circumstances were different, I could imagine myself enjoying it there very much.<p>

We were fairly certain that we had managed to outsmart our persuers. We had no idea if they were still coming for us, though to be honest, I was fairly certain they were. _I doubt they will ever stop looking for me_, I thought miserably. However, we really needed to stop soon before we ran out of supplies. The caravan's stock of food and water were beginning to dwindle. The horses were exhausted and I was honestly surprised that they had the energy to keep going. We had no idea where we were or if we were even still in Hyrule. I felt horrible that I had gotten them into this mess, but no one seemed to say anything about it. Whether it was for my sake or for Link's, I did not know. When asked, Derek said he would have done the same and just nodded happily. The man was worse than Link in that regard. Grown men with exuberant personalities was something I'd have to get used to, I suppose. Vahn, in stark contrast, was silent the entire time. I could never really tell what he was thinking, though to be fair, I had only known him for a few days. Kaara didn't mind at all. In fact, she even seemed exstatic. _Women_, I thought to myself and scoffed. _I'll need to tell her to back off if she tries anything._

"What was that?" Link asked me, amused. I turned to look at him and he raised one delicate eyebrow in inquiry.

"It was nothing," I said offhandedly, chuckling slightly. "Just thinking." _Which brings me back to my other problem. _This entire situation was my fault and I had no idea how I would make it up to them. It was the sole reason I never accepted aid from anyone. Hopefully, the soldiers wouldn't be able to remember their faces. It was fairly dark outside, after all.

"Link," I began seriously and he kept his gaze locked onto mine. "I must apologize... for this mess. I'll be leaving the second I get the chance."

"Don't Sheik," he stated firmly, his blue eyes burning with determination. "You have nothing to apologize for and you are staying with us." _He makes it sound like I don't have a choice._ I had to look away for a second. "Now... why were those men after you?"

"Honestly... I have no idea," I lied. He gave me a skeptical look, but didn't press the issue any further. I was thankful for that. Of course, I would need to tell him in the future, but I wanted to avoid it for as long as possible. "Listen, we should probably stop for supplies soon. The horses must be exhausted and I'm sure I'm not the only one to notice that your supplies are running out."

"You're right," he sighed and ran his fingers through messy blond hair. "We were worried the soldiers might catch up, but... I'm sure it's fine by now. Kaara!" He called out to her. "Let's stop soon!"

"Aye, Link!" She shouted.

We were in the middle of a dense stretch of forest when we finally decided that this was a good place to stop for food and water. The trees were massive and provided a lot of shade. We could hear the chirping of birds and the wind caressing the leaves on the trees and other plant life. The grass was a lush, healthy shade of green. If I wasn't so worried about getting caught, I'd probably stay and wonder the forest for awhile. It was beautiful, but we needed to leave as soon as possible. After stepping out of the caravan, Vahn released the horses and allowed them to graze on the grass nearby. It was early morning and we still had no idea where we were. Vahn spent a good half hour checking over the map, but to no avail. We were lost and would probably be so for awhile.

"Alright everyone," Link started happily, unusually chipper for someone whom fled from soldiers for three days. I raised an eyebrow at that. "Let's split into two groups. Sheik, how are you with a bow?"

"I'm more than decent with a bow, though I prefer my knives." I told him honestly.

"Excellent." Link exclaimed and clapped his hands together. He revealed an extra bow from his pack and handed it to me, along with some arrows. "Sheik, you're coming with me to search for food. Kaara, Derek... you two search for water." No one argued with him. Vahn stayed behind to guard the caravan and the horses.

We took a few minutes to gather all of the gear we would need and soon after, we left in the opposite direction Kaara and Derek headed in. I grasped my newly aquired bow and Link did the same, the both of us preparing an arrow in case we needed to act fast. I was sure we'd find something soon. Forests like these were filled with wild life.

"Sheik-" Link began happily, but I quickly interrupted.

"Link, we need to be quiet." I told him firmly.

"Fine," he grumbled, a childish pout present on his face. I almost felt bad. _Almost._

It wasn't long before we spotted an elk with massive antlers at a small spring. The creature was large, obviously fully grown, and would provide us with meat for days with the proper preservatives. With a shiny brown coat, it was obviously a well fed and healthy animal. _This will be a good kill_. It didn't seem to notice us yet, but we still needed to act quickly before it decided to leave. I looked to Link and made a motion for us to surround the animal. He nodded and quietly made his way to the other side of the clearing. This left the elk between us, still unsuspecting of what was about to happen. I nodded once and Link took the first shot. The arrow hit the target with surprising accuracy and the poor thing shrieked, flailing wildly with an arrow sticking out of it's neck. My eyes widened. _Who knew he was such a good shot_, I thought, honestly surprised. By the look on Link's face and the slight glare, he didn't seem too happy about that.

Unfortunately, it was at this moment that the creature seemed to notice Link and promptly charged towards him. _Shit. _I followed the elk with my bow, but before I could do anything, the creature rammed into him. He was unable to dodge and I really hoped I imagined that sickening crack when the animal struck his chest. Link screamed, holding desperately onto elk's antlers. _Not again_, I thought in a panic. _It's happening again_.

"Sheik!" He screamed, bringing me out of my haze. I let loose an arrow into the creature's side, hopefully piercing a lung. Link still held on. Acting quickly, I dropped the bow and removed a few knifes from my boots. I dashed towards the animal and leapt onto it's back, stabbing it in the throat multiple times before it finally died. By the time it was over, Link and I were covered in blood.

"Fuck..." He whispered, eyes wide. He was sitting on the ground and holding his chest in obvious pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah... I think so. Nothing is broken." _I guess I imagined it. _I wrapped my arms around him and helped him to his feet.

"Can you stand on your own?" I was pretty sure even I wouldn't be able to stand after something like that.

"Yeah..." He said, and I let go of him.

"Well, Link," I began, glancing at him worriedly. "How do you suggest we get this elk back to the caravan?" It was far too large to carry.

"I think we're going to have to drag it." He sighed. "Sorry," Link muttered to the creature, before limping towards it and proceeding to do exactly that. I could tell he was still a bit shaken. "I think I may need some help..."

"I figured as much,"I told him. "You're hurt."

It took us two hours to drag the creature back to the caravan with me doing most of the work. We decided to tell Kaara and Derek about the spring if they hadn't found any water by the time we got back, but they had yet to arrive. I found that strange. The two performers should have been back by now, with or without water. We still had some in the caravan, and could afford to wait at least another day before we would need some more.

"Link," I stated. "I think we should look for Kaara and Derek." It was the least I could do. If they ran into any trouble, I would help them.

"You might be right," he agreed. "Let's go."

We headed off in the direction we had seen the two leave in. There was still plenty of daylight left, so I didn't think it would be too difficult to track them down. Link was trying to hide it, but I could tell he was still in pain. _Maybe I should have made him wait at camp._ I probably could have done it on my own. Their footprints could be clearly seen in the dirt and it was obvious they weren't trying to cover their tracks. The disturbed plant life was also evident of that. It didn't take us long to find them, and in a rather compromising position with Kaara on top of Derek. I quickly averted my eyes. They didn't immediately notice we were there.

"Uh...wow." Link blatantly stared, scratching the back of his head, while I began to head back. Link quickly followed after me.

"Wait! It's not what it looks like!" Kaara called after us. _I guess they finally noticed us._

"Clearly," I mumbled, a corner of my lips curving upwards in a smirk. _Maybe I won't have to worry about her after all. _Link laughed.

"I didn't see that coming," he told me, still chuckling, and we took our time walking back. I couldn't help but think how nice it was to be with Link like this.

The sun was beginning to set by the time we all made it back to the caravan to eat. We told Kaara and Derek where to find the spring we saw the elk at, and it didn't take long for them to come back with water. Kaara brought us our clean clothes and Link placed them in his room. She offered to clean them in the spring after noticing how bloody we were. I was currently wearing one of Link's animal skin outfits. My cowl still covered my face. Vahn had started a small camp fire and was busy cooking the meat. Link and I sat down on a log nearby. I was feeling very hungry by this point, having gone without any food all day. However, before I could begin to eat, Link turned to me with a determined look on his face. I couldn't help but sigh. _What now?_

"Sheik... I've ignored it for the past few days, but if you're going to travel with us, you are going to remove that cowl." He stated firmly, far from jubilant and disturbingly serious. _Where did that come from?_

"I'm not comfortable with that," I told him stubbornly, but after a few minutes of his unrelenting stare, I eventually gave in. "I have a feeling I won't be winning this argument. Fine, I will remove the cowl," and I did just that, turning away to shove the cowl angrily into one of my pockets. My carelessness got him hurt, so if he wanted to see my face, I guess I'd let him.

"Wow..." I turned to see Link staring, unashamed, at my face.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked him, my annoyance clearly evident in my tone of voice.

"No, not at all," and he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. Nearly seven months without an update is no excuse. My lap top got brutally murdered (well, it was an accident) by a friend of mine. I lost everything I wrote after chapter two, and I guess it kind of killed my desire to write this story. However, I am back now and I am currently working on chapter 4! The fire dancing will be back at some point, as the story is somewhat centered around that. If anyone gets confused by any of it, please let me know. I'm going to try and describe the moves themselves, rather than any specific trick names.<strong>

**If anyone doesn't know what poi are, they're basically balls attached to cords that are swung around the body in a form of dance. It originates from the Maori people of New Zealand, but has (within the last 10-15 years) quickly spread around the world with the help of the internet. They did not use fire. That's more modern poi spinning, which involves not only fire, but also glow sticks and LED lights. Of course, there's also poi that do not use any form of light source. Fire poi are chains with Kevlar wicks on the ends. Fuel is poured over the wicks, which are then lit on fire and danced with. Also, if anyone is interested in possibly learning, send me a message! I can give tips, and some discount codes for various websites that sell props. It would also support me, as I get bonuses for referring people to the websites.**

**By the way, I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter. It almost feels kind of forced to me, but maybe I'm just imagining it. Please offer any input if you feel it is needed.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
